Hold My Hand
by Nerdtastica
Summary: Serenity is finishing off her junior year of high school and she decides to look for a job or a place to volunteer over the summer. She ends up in Seto Kaiba's office and guess what happens? read to find out! This is my first fanfic! SxS
1. Intro

First Doc

First Doc.

Hold My Hand

SetoxSerenity

This whole part is an intro…kind of.

Ok so this takes place after Joey, Yugi, Tristan, Tea and Kaiba have already graduated from Domino High School. Serenity is still in eleventh grade and all the rest have started their first year of college. Mokuba is in middle school. I'm going to put a little spin on the story and introduce a new character, Matt. Matt is Serenity and Joey's younger cousin and he is in Mokuba's class.

Serenity's POV

I was extremely tired. Schoolwork was eating away my life. I would probably be pulling an all-nighter again. Domino High had gotten a lot stricter right after Joey and the gang graduated. They had fun while they were in high school but all I ever do is study and homework. On top of that I took all the advanced classes and a few college classes. I had always been ambitious but I realized that I had gone a little overboard. Well, my life hasn't exactly been a stroll down the meadow. My parents had always argued and we were always poor. I completely immersed myself in school and that seemed to be my only source of happiness. When I got good grades I would feel as if there were some things that I had control over and that not everything in life was bleak and disappointing. Joey found his escape from reality in food. But I wanted to have fun with the gang sometimes, or even just take a nice nap. But then my grades would drop and I had responsibilities at home too. I had to take care of my cousin Matt. Matt's mom was sick and his dad had died when Matt was seven so my mom decided we would take care of him while his mom recuperated. Matt is adorable and he's pretty nice most of the time. He's always happy although he probably misses his mother. I learned a lot from the kid. Matt is only twelve but he seems so wise. Last year mom decided that we were going to move and live with Joey. I was overjoyed. We found a small two bedroom apartment in the not-so-great part of Domino. It was shabby but I liked the way the sunshine streamed in through all the windows. My mom and I slept in one room and Joey and Matt slept in the other. I had my bed on one side of the room next to the window. My mom's bed was on the other side. My mom's job was not too great but it paid the bills. Joey had gotten a part time job but all of that went towards paying for college. I liked living with my mom, Joey and Matt. If only school was a bit less stressful…


	2. Chapter 2

First Doc

First Doc.2

Hello!! I'm so sorry for the super late update! I was practically living at the hospital because my parents got sick. And I'm still trying to get used to this site so if I mess up or anything then please tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or any of its characters.

I hope I don't get sued….

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Serenity woke up startled. The alarm on her cell phone was extremely loud and annoying and she could never quite get used to it.

"Only ten more minutes…"she said groggily.

She shut off her alarm clock and went back to sleep. She woke up 54 minutes later angry at herself for going back to sleep.

"Its already 6:54?? Arghhh now I'll be late to school!"

She ran to the bathroom and squeaked at her messy hair. She quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face with cold water. She was not really a morning person but putting cold water on her face always woke her up. Feeling a little less sleepy she went to her wardrobe and picked out a royal purple shirt, her favorite black sweater with intricate stitching on the back and a pair of dark jeans. The weather was getting warmer but she had PE that day so she put on some socks because she'd have to wear sneakers. She combed her hair and put some sunscreen on. It was already 7:20 and she usually left by this time. She was a bit jealous of her mom and Joey because they both got up at eight. She picked up her bag, put on her sneakers and ran out the door. She ran all the way to the train station. Just as she got onto the station the train left.

"Oh great! Now I have to wait ten minutes for the next one!"

She heard her stomache grumble and sighed unhappily.

Seto Kaiba woke up to Mokuba's incessant screeching. He'd lost his favorite socks and he was driving Miriam (their maid) up the wall. Miriam was a kind woman in her forties and she was the only maid that worked for them ever since Kaiba dismissed all the other maids after their stepfather's death. Kaiba decided it was time he reprimanded his little brother and so he got up and walked into Mokuba's room.

"Mokuba, this is not the sort of behavior I expect from you. Stop screaming and wear another pair of socks today."

"Ok don't be so grumpy sheesh."

Kaiba loved his little brother but sometimes it was hard taking care of a company and a little kid. He laughed inwardly as Mokuba pouted and tried to rake his fingers through his unruly hair.

Kaiba went back into his room and went through his usual morning routine. Thirty minutes later he went downstairs and saw Mokuba already eating.

"Seto! Is it ok if I invite my friends over today after school? There's this new game out and we're all gonna play it together! So can they come?!

"Yeah but you still have to do your homework and be in bed by ten."

"Ok yeah I will thanks!"

Seto was not a morning person and he didn't like eating breakfast, it made him feel sick.

After breakfast they both got into the car and drove off to school.

Mokuba got off first and waved goodbye and Kaiba stared after him as he excitedly started talking to his friends and walked into the school building.

Roland then drove Kaiba to Domino College.

Kaiba didn't see the point of college. He already had a job. But he wanted to be a good example for Mokuba. As they approached Domino College Kaiba saw Yugi and Tea slowly walking towards the building. As he got out of the car they looked his way.

"Hey Kaiba! Good morning!" Yugi yelled.

Kaiba only nodded in response.

Kaiba had to admit that he had grown to respect Yugi. The others that Yugi hung out with were pathetic although ever since Battle City he had almost become able to tolerate them.

Serenity got onto the crowded train and felt her heavy bag being pushed against her as others tried to get on. After 45 minutes, she finally got off the train and walked to school. She went into college seminar and was glad that she made it in on time. Her best friend Sarah came in and sat down next to her but before they got to talk, Dr. Holms began class.

After class was over Serenity and Sarah were packing up their things. They both had Intermediate Dance the next period.

"Do you remember the entire routine that we learned last Tuesday?" asked Serenity.

"Haha nope! I completely forgot! We should stand in the middle of the class during warm ups today so Ms. Reynolds doesn't see us messing up."

"Yeah good idea."

Kaiba was in the library typing away on his laptop. He had to write an essay so he thought he might as well get started on it during his lunch break. Much to his dismay, Yugi, Mai, Joey, Tea, Tristan and Duke all walked into the library. They saw him and walked over to his table.

"Hey Kaiba! What are you working on?" Yugi asked.

"An essay." Kaiba said clearly showing that he was annoyed.

Yugi took the hint and they all started talking occasionally while they worked on their assignments. The gang was still as cheerful and fun as it was before but they had all matured and become more responsible. They still hung out at Yugi's grandpa's shop but they were all a bit quieter. Kaiba had seen this change and he and Joey also did not call each other names although Joey still thought Kaiba was arrogant and Kaiba still thought that Joey was a ditz to say the least.

Serenity was on her lunch break but she had work to do so she quickly grabbed an energy bar from the nearby deli and found a space in the school library to finish her work.

After the school day was over, she and Sarah met at their lockers and got their stuff.

"I am so tired. I have a ton of homework to do tonight" said Serenity.

"Ugh me too! Wanna go get an ice cream on the way home? Maybe that would cheer us up a bit."

"Sure. Let's sit in the park and eat it, I really don't want to rush home although I probably should."

Serenity and Sarah walked into the ice cream shop and they both ordered chocolate chip fudge. As they took their ice cream out they saw Matt with Mokuba and two other kids their age.

"Isn't that your cousin Matt over there?"

"Yeah it is…and I see Mokuba too."

"Who's Mokuba?"

"Long story, he's kind of like a 'friend's' younger brother."

Sarah and Serenity went over to the four boys.

"Serenity, what are you doing here?"

"Sarah and I just came to get some ice cream and we saw you and Mokuba so we came to say hi."

"Serenity! I haven't seen you in ages! What's up?"

"Oh nothing much really, and how are you?"

"Same here, so you and Matt are related?"

"Yeah, he's my cousin, he's living with us. So is your brother coming up with any new tournaments? It feels like Battle City was a lifetime ago."

"Well, Seto seems to have lost interest in dueling, he just works at the company now."

"Oh I see. Well it was fun, I really liked the whole Battle City thing. I kinda miss all of that. Everyone is so busy with their own lives and I don't see anyone as much. I guess we all just grew up."

"Yeah, same here. I miss everyone too. And I have a feeling Seto does too. I think we became a part of your group of friends. That's about the closest Seto has ever gotten to having friends."

"I think I know how he feels, I've never really had that many friends because of my eyes and now I'm just too busy. But its nice to have people to talk to once in a while."

"Uh huh. By the way, I was going to ask Matt to come over to our house because I have this new game and I thought we could all play it together. He said he had to ask you, so is it ok if he comes?"

"Um sure, but I'll have to pick him up by seven, my mom doesn't like to let him go anywhere."

"Great! Why don't you come too? It'll be fun!"

"I wish I could but I have a lot to do, and I have to help my mom make dinner, maybe some other time Mokuba. But thanks anyways!"

"Oh its ok, you can come anytime."

They all said goodbye and as Serenity was walking she couldn't help but think of the real reason she wasn't going to go with Mokuba. She was very intimidated by Kaiba. And from what she saw, Kaiba and Joey were not the best of friends. So she decided it was a good idea to steer clear of him. Sarah noticed Serenity bit her lip and look as if she was in deep thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing really. Just worried about how I'm gonna finish all the homework that I have."

They both finished their ice creams as they approached the train station. The sky was getting dark and as they got on the train they started their usual conversation about dance, boys and their maniacal teachers.

--

Nothing major yet but I promise there will be something good soon!

I just wanted to show what Serenity's life is like. Thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 3

First doc

First doc.3

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or any of its characters or anything associated with it. I don't own anything, please don't sue me.

This site is kinda confusing. OO

I'm going to change the rating because there is some language in this chapter.

Thanks for the reviews!! You guys are awesome!

I will definitely take your advice. I decided to read over what I had and I found that is actually is a little confusing so for the next chappie I'll try to indicate when different characters speak. And YESSSS there will be some major (read:uber crazy) plot twists! Mwahahahaha! Ah, ok so, enjoy the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah got off at her stop which was about four stops before Serenity's. Serenity stood by the door of the train looking out the window into the dark tunnels. She was a bit claustrophobic and the train was overcrowded. Ten minutes later, Serenity got off the train and started walking home. It was a long way from the train to her house and although she hated the amount she had to walk in the morning, she enjoyed walking in the afternoon no matter how tired she was or how heavy her bag was. It was a really nice summer day. It was a little colder than usual and there was a cool breeze wafting by once in a while. She took out her keys as she approached the shabby apartment complex that they lived in and went into the elevator. As Serenity was opening the door to their apartment, she heard screaming inside. She could hear Joey and a voice that sort of sounded familiar. She quickly walked in and took off her shoes and ran into the living room. What she saw nearly killed her. It was her dad. Her abusive, alcoholic, good-for-nothing dad.

"Joey what's going on?" Serenity stammered.

"I don't even know Ren. All I know is that if he stays here then I'm moving into the dorms at college, I'm not staying here." And with that Joey walked briskly out of the room.

Her mom was sitting on the futon, as they couldn't afford to buy furniture yet, and stared at her dad's back with a blank expression on her face.

"Mom, he's staying here?" she asked nervously.

"Why can't you just ask me? I'm standin right here! Yeah I'm staying here from now on and I don't want to hear a word from you about it. This is my decision and your mother's decision. If you don't like it then you might as well get the hell out like that bastard of a son over there. Now get the hell outta here and quit botherin me!"

Serenity looked over to her mother one last time before she walked into the room she and her mother shared and saw what she thought were tears threatening to fall. Serenity's heart was hammering and she couldn't help but be worried for her mother. Her dad had abused them and now that he was back her mother was in danger and so was she. It took her a moment to realize what was happening and Joey's word came back to her.

_He's leaving, he's leaving us when we need him the most. I have to go stop him!_

Serenity walked into the room Joey shared with Matt and she saw him sitting there with his face in his hands.

"Joey you can't leave! You know how dad is, who knows what he's going to do! Joey mom and I need you!" she stared at him expectantly with worried eyes.

"I know Ren but I can't stay here. You don't understand. I can't let him mess up my life. I've had to deal with him for far too long. I gotta get away from him."

"So you're just gonna leave us with that monster?"

"Ren I'm sorry but my mind is made up, I'm leavin tomorrow."

"Joey! You can't!

"I'm sorry Ren. I'm sorry."

And that's when Serenity ran out of the room, tears falling from her eyes. She felt betrayed. She thought she could always count on Joey but now he was leaving her. A part of her understood why. Joey had to go through a lot in his life and he wanted to just get away from it all. He wanted to make something of his life. He had worked hard to get into college and now he was working hard to pay for it and do well. He was a person after all. Her was older and he'd said he'd always be there for her but maybe he just couldn't do it anymore. But the other, more dominant part of her wanted to ignore those thoughts and hate Joey for leaving her when she needed him most. Through her anger and tears, the dominant part prevailed and she wanted to keep hating Joey.

_I'm never going to forgive him for this._

Serenity stopped crying after a while. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and looked at the clock. It was already 6 o'clock and she had to leave in half an hour to pick Matt up from Mokuba's house. She went into the kitchen to find her mother cutting onions.

"Need any help?"

Her mother looked at her with a fake smile.

"Yes, can you hand me some ginger? And then put these onions in the pan and sauté them."

They both moved about the kitchen quietly, trying to avoid looking at each other. Serenity caught a glimpse of her dad in the living room watching TV. After they finished cooking her mother put everything on the table and called her dad over. Serenity noticed she had about five minutes to eat so she quickly ate some rice and ran back to her room to change into jeans and a red shirt. She picked up her bag and hastily shoved her keys and wallet into it. Her mom asked where she was going and she replied that she had to go and pick Matt up from his friend's house.

"Oh I didn't even notice that he wasn't with you when you came in." Her mother said this quietly.

"I'll be back soon mom." She paused and whispered "Be careful."

Serenity ran out of the apartment complex and all the way to the main street. Then she realized she didn't really know where Mokuba lived. She remembered Mokuba saying that they lived near the bridge that led to the highway and that their house was the white building with a giant fountain in the front. She didn't remember the house number exactly and she sighed with irritation. _I should have written it down. I barely know where I'm going._

She headed toward the direction of the bridge at a fast pace. She was thinking about Joey and the new situation at home as she was walking and she felt hopeless. She was jerked out of her thoughts just when a car screeched to an abrupt halt. She quickly walked onto the pavement and the car drove slowly away. It was then that she realized that she was in the 'rich part' of Domino. There were fancy apartment complexes around her and as she walked on she saw fewer apartment complexes and more houses. HUGE houses. She looked around in awe. _Well, it looks like I'm in the right place. Now I just have to walk around until I see a house with a giant fountain and a big 'K' on the door. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaiba's POV

Kaiba was driving home from work when someone got in front of his car and he pressed on the brakes hoping he didn't run the idiot over. He looked to see who it was and saw a girl with auburn hair. _Isn't that….Wheeler's sister? Wonder what she's doing here…leave it to a Wheeler to jump in front of a moving car._

Kaiba was curious as to what she was doing in this part of town but he didn't think too much about it. Seeing her made him nostalgic. He had a faint smile on his lips as he remembered the days when dueling was a big thing. He hated to admit it but he enjoyed those days and he actually missed having those losers around. Now he was all alone again. Life had gone back to what it had always been except now he realized just how lonely he'd always been. But he was never going to admit that to anyone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_That's the one! Finally!_

Serenity walked towards the Kaiba Mansion. She pressed the bell and was startled when a voice addressed her. It asked who she was and then the person confirmed with Mokuba that it was her. She was let in and she walked to the door.

"Serenity! What took you so long? We thought you got lost or kidnapped or something!" Mokuba said as he excitedly approached her.

"I forgot what the address was and I didn't have your number Mokuba. Can I get it now?"

Kaiba had walked into the house five minutes before Serenity and was upstairs. He came down just as she was about to leave with Matt. He was dumbfounded. _What the hell is Wheeler doing here?_ Mokuba saw him and seemed to have read his mind.

"Hey Seto, guess what! Serenity came! Remember Serenity, Joey's sister? She came to pick up her cousin Matt."

Kaiba was not really a social person to say the least. He didn't say anything.

"Uh hi. Its nice to see you again." Serenity nervously muttered.

Kaiba just nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. He'd noticed her red somewhat puffy eyes and wondered why she had cried. _Probably because her boyfriend broke up with her or something _he thought. He remembered how Tristan and Duke were always around her during Battle City and grimaced in disgust. He remembered how he had felt when Karen had cheated on him and he scowled as he pushed those thoughts out of his mind.

Serenity was not surprised at Kaiba's reaction. She knew he was very reserved.

She left with Matt after Mokuba made her promise that she would come that weekend with Matt. She had agreed after Mokuba gave her a dose of his puppy eyes. She and Matt walked home and Matt was talking cheerfully about what he had done at Mokuba's house. Talking to him made her smile but beneath that she was deeply worried about what was going on at home.

And she was right to be worried. As soon as she walked in she saw her mother's red eyes and her father yelling at her.

That night Serenity moved all her things to the living room and slept on the couch because here dad had pretty much taken over her and her mother's room.

She kept on panicking. When she had gone to take a shower, she had panicked because she heard her dad screaming and she hurried out of the shower to make sure he hadn't hurt her mother. She had stopped doing homework and stood in front of the door to her mother's room several times because she thought he would start yelling at her or worse…

She hoped nothing would happen overnight and fell into a very restless sleep.

She got up the next morning at six and found everyone still asleep. She got ready and slipped out the door, hoping that her mother would be alright.

She wore a smile the whole day, she didn't want anyone to know anything, not even Sarah.

So how was that for a quick update?! I wrote this chapter right after I wrote the other one.

I know, no action yet but its going to get better I promise. I plan on this being a somewhat long fic so I can't have things happening too quickly. Thanks for reading!


End file.
